narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuuichi Uzumaki
is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He's considered to be one of the most talented and well-known ninja, even by people from other villages. During childhood, his life was plagued by various hardships - namely the backlashes from the villagers - owing in large part to his supposed involvement in the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, and, most of all, the seemingly true massacre of the clan he could call his family. Although the initial struggles were overcome, it wasn't until his contributions in the victory against Pain that he finally received acceptance from everyone in the village. Everything that has happened in his life later accumulated to him becoming a better person with a more mature understanding of being a ninja, which prompted him to work hard not only for the village but for peace and the greater good of the world, a resolve he still keeps to this day. Background Yuuichi's birth has always been shrouded in mystery despite the best efforts of everyone around him trying to figure it out, with the only thing known currently being the strange occurrence involving him in his very first appearance to the wider world in the latter stages of the struggle against the Nine-Tails. Later on, found by a passing-by Orochimaru, Yuuichi was then taken into his custody due to the various consequences of the attack, along with the apparent death of his parents, which led to Orochimaru taking Yuuichi in and treating him like his very own son. Yuuichi, in his very early years, as a result of his "involvement" in the attack, was ultimately branded an outcast and bullied by both the villagers and children alike, with the hatred held strong enough for them to not accept his good sides, regardless of the fact it was crystal clear that the savior of that fateful day was him, shrouded in a strange light, who managed to stop the Nine-Tails' attack from completely obliterating the entire village. The hardships received in his younger stages of his life would prove to be "haunting" Yuuichi for some more years, until his branding as the after the latter's triumph against Pain alongside his comrades. It was also at his very early years that he started to acknowledge the existence of and utilize chakra within himself, with the latter still in a small degree, leading to his latent potential to be known his adoptive father, and later by the Third as well. Growing up under the tutelage of one of the Legendary Sannin, along with the Hokage-in-place, Yuuichi was taught and later became well-versed in the matters of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and to an extent, genjutsu, gaining respect from others with his skills and prowess in the process, and at such a young age also. It was at that time that his overwhelming talents were shown throughout the trainings, and those talents later made him be branded as a prodigy by various higher-ups and lower-ranked ninjas of Konoha alike, but also played a part in him being sometimes labored as over-exaggerated by some of the inhabitants of the village simply because of their hated towards him, which was proven to be a wrong assumption as time went by. Later on, accompanying his adoptive father to the Uchiha residence, Yuuichi went on to meet his to-be-adoptive-brother, Itachi Uchiha, for the first time, an encounter that has led to the many changes in his life. There, he learnt how to use the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique from Itachi as a "gift of encounter" from the latter while in wait for Orochimaru, who was accompanying the Third. During his practice of the technique late in the morning, Yuuichi also "befriended" a returning Shisui Uchiha, much to Itachi's delight. Shisui later commented that Yuuichi would later become an integral member of the village, to which Itachi agreed. The statement was later confirmed by both Uchihas in the finishing stages of the battle against Pain. The three then continued their talks until late in the day, forming strong bonds with each other despite Yuuichi not having ever met the two before. After the meeting was over, Yuuichi then returned home, but not before waving goodbye to Itachi and Shisui, with a young Sasuke Uchiha on the watch. It was later revealed he did overhear the conversation between the three men, but his young age rendered him not being able to understand the words discussed, leading him to disregard the things said by them until his teen years, something proven to be a costly mistake in his part later in the years. Further information and story provided still pending for change for the time being. Personality Information still pending at the very moment. Appearance As stated by many girls of the village, Yuuichi has the look of a cool teenager, coupled with a charming appearance. His eyes are brown with black being the color of his iris, in addition to these eye traits, its overall shape somewhat resembles that of a hawk, providing him with even more "charm", as once uttered by even the Fifth Hokage herself. One of his unique traits is his dark-blue, straight-up hair. Also, he is quite easily recognizable due to all of these special characteristics given to him by his parents, although their identities are still shrouded in mystery. Actually, Yuuichi's popularity with literally everyone, especially the girls, is easily evidenced by the continued soaring popularity of his since the defeat of Pain that the current third-best-selling wallpaper of Konoha is indeed the Yuuichi one, named Starfall - Yuuichi's Brilliance, eclipsing the highly well-known-and-adored Uchiha Brothers, 4th-ranked as of now, and only trumped by the can-basically-be-found-in-almost-every-single-house second-best Hokage Reunited, with first place now being, obviously, the universally loved Naruto the Savior, which is also the current best-seller in the shinobi world. Yuuichi's everyday clothes consist of a dark-grey scarf with brown at the edge of it, a grey shirt along with black pants, and a scarf-like color boots. While extremely durable and even able to deflect some damage off, the suit was also all designed to make Yuuichi feel as mobile in battles as possible. Aside from wearing it in everyday lives, he also normally dons this suit while going out for battles and missions, thanks in no small part to both the favorable design and how quality-laden the clothes indeed are. On official missions and vital meetings however, Yuuichi will usually dress himself in the standard jōnin attire; a Konoha flak jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeved shirt with the addition of wearing shorter, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. Although the jacket doesn't really provide Yuuichi with the mobility as much as his favorite clothes, he's noted that the suit is well made and well suited to every circumstance nontheless. Although Yuuichi can normally be seen wearing his everyday clothes, in some rare occasions he would also don his signature casual attire. The clothes, by itself, consist of a long-sleeved, black-colored shirt and pink trousers, completed with blue-and-white shoes. It is usually worn while Yuuichi goes to malls or parties, as as stated by him, it suits those situations more. Abilities Information still pending currently. Chakra and Physical Prowess Information still pending currently. Ninjutsu Information still pending currently. Taijutsu Information still pending currently. Dōjutsu Information still pending currently. Senjutsu Information still pending currently. Intelligence Information still pending currintly. Stats Stats table still pending currently.